


Kindness

by Ellies_Archive



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: College, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Dog Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), F/M, Fluff, Hybrid Bangtan Boys | BTS, Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), Hybrids, Jealousy, Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellies_Archive/pseuds/Ellies_Archive
Summary: Y/N is assigned a hybrid companion for one of her college courses. Who will her hybrid be? Will they get along?Originally posted to tumblr on 01/24/2018
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS) & Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

“Today we will be introducing you to your hybrid companions. They will be with you for your last year. These hybrids will be your responsibility. Please treat them with care and kindness. As Hybrid Specialist majors, I expect proper, if not superior, treatment.” Professor Thorn clasped her hands together before smiling at the rows of students in her lecture hall. She was a tall woman with fiery red hair and thick-rimmed glasses. Her amicable face was covered with freckles and you were certain they were formed from angel kisses. At least that’s what your mother told you freckles were when you were small.

Professor Thorn slipped out of the classroom to bring in the hybrids. Your heart thumped in your chest in anticipation. What kind of hybrid would you get? How would they be divvied up?

“I really hope I get a cat hybrid. My parents had one and she was so sweet,” said the girl sitting next to you. Her name was Gretta and she was your friend. On the outside she seemed cold and unapproachable, but once she got comfortable with you she was a caring girl. Her auburn hair was cut into a choppy pixie cut. What contributed most to her cold exterior were her sharp green eyes. You swore they looked right through you. She had a crooked smile that you’d come to love.

Gretta didn’t have any other friends besides you, mostly because she didn’t like other people. She found them to be too judgmental, shallow or just plain dull. That being said, you had no idea what she saw in you. It wasn’t that you were judgmental, but you didn’t think you were that exciting of a person.

“I don’t mind what kind I get, I just hope they’re nice,” you said. Gretta gave you a lop-sided smile and patted your knee.

“Once they’re charmed by you that won’t be a problem,” she said.

The door to the classroom opened and all conversations stopped. Professor Thorn held the door open as several hybrids walked in. You were amazed at the variety. Birds, dogs, foxes, rabbits, cats, hamsters, wolves, bears and several big cats lined themselves up in front of the classroom. Some of them shyly kept their heads down while others looked around the room with eager expressions.

Once everyone was inside, Professor Thorn stood behind the line of hybrids. “Assignments will be random! Everyone will get a number that matches up with one of the hybrids here.” She proceeded to take two bowls with paper from her podium. She gave one to the line of hybrids and another to a student in the front row. The bowls were passed around until everyone had a number.

Although the paper was light, it felt weighty in your hands.

“I got number five what did you get?” Gretta asked.

“Four,” you said. Gretta clasped your hands, wiggling with excitement.

Professor Thorn placed herself by the first hybrid in line and took their paper. “Number ten!” she announced. A male student stood up and approached the bird hybrid. They shook hands and went back to their seats. This process continued and the longer it took, the more anxious you got.

Number five turned out to be a female cat hybrid. Her fur was white, and she had icy blue eyes. She seemed immediately charmed by Gretta, who grabbed her hand and led her to her seat.

“Y/N, this is Nina. Nina, this is my friend Y/N,”

Gretta said.

You smiled gently at the shy thing. “It’s nice to meet you Nina.”

“Nice to meet you,” she murmured. You watched as Nina sat ramrod straight in her seat, hands grasping her tail in her lap. It was as if she was trying to be very proper, but it came off as tense and nervous. Gretta gently patted her head and whispered something to her. She pulled a snack bag out of her backpack and handed it to Nina. The feline gladly accepted it, munching happily. Gretta looked at you with a proud glint in her eye, secretly giving you a thumbs up. You stifled a laugh and returned your attention to the front of the classroom.

The line of hybrids had dwindled down by now. Unconsciously, you clutched the piece of paper in your hand. The next hybrid in line gave his piece of paper to Professor Thorn. “Number four!” she announced. Your breath caught in your throat. The hybrid was a dog of some sort. His hair was blonde and sat just above his chocolate eyes. He had a defined jaw and pillow-like lips. He was a bit shorter than your average male, but that didn’t take away from his almost feminine beauty.

You stood from your seat and headed down the aisle to the front of the classroom. The hybrid seemed to appraise you before giving you a light smile. “Y/N this is Jimin, he’s a Shiba Inu hybrid.” You reached out and shook his hand. It was warm, save the cold metal of the rings decorating his fingers.

“It’s nice to meet you Jimin,” you said. He nodded at you before breaking eye-contact.

“Nice to meet you too,” he said. His voice was soft and melodious. You noted he was a bit on the shy side, but not nearly as bad as Nina was. Like the rest of the students, you led him by the hand to your desk. He sat next to you, crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap. Much like Gretta had done, you introduced Jimin to your seat buddies. Nina didn’t make eye contact with Jimin, but Gretta was more than happy to.

You noticed that Jimin’s pointed ears had a few piercings. Silver hoops and studs glinted under the classroom lights. Professor Thorn was allowing the class a few minutes to get to know their new companions so, you turned toward Jimin in your seat.

“I really like your piercings. Did they hurt?” you asked. Said ears flicked before he gave you a shy smile and shook his head.

“Not too much but the university wasn’t too happy with me getting them.”

“How come?”

“They thought piercings would make me harder to adopt.”

“I think they really suit you,” you said. A light flush appeared on his cheeks.

“Thank you,” he murmured. You remembered the dog hybrid unit from your sophomore year. As you recall, dog hybrids like to get to know a person by their scent.

“Um, Jimin,” you began. He simply blinked at you. You pulled up the sleeve of your sweater and offered up your wrist to him. “We’ve yet to make a proper introduction.” He smiled at your humor but pressed your wrist down.

“Scents at the wrist are really weak. Normally we say hi by smelling the neck,” he explained.

“Oh, right.” You did recall your other professor droning on and on about scent points. A bit nervous, you shifted closer to him. Jimin leaned forward slowly, as if giving you time to adjust. You felt heat rush to your face as he brushed away your hair and sniffed at your neck. Hybrid or not, this was a man getting close to you. As he sniffed you, you noticed his curled tail wagging lightly. You internally squealed at the cute sight. After a few breaths, he sat back in his seat.

“Hi,” he said, his cheeks rounding with his smile.

“Hi,” you returned.


	2. Chapter 2 - Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is assigned a hybrid companion for one of her college courses. Who will her hybrid be? Will they get along?
> 
> Originally posted to tumblr on 0204/2018

One Month Later:

You woke up feeling hot and dizzy. Sitting up only made your head spin faster. To boot, your throat was dry and painful. Pouting, you slipped out of bed and shuffled into the kitchen. Jimin was at the kitchen table eating cereal. As soon as he saw you, he got up from his chair and pulled you into his chest, tail wagging.  
“Good morning,” he cooed, nuzzling you. Instead of your usual response, you groaned into his shirt. Frowning, Jimin took a step back and looked at your face. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I feel terrible,” you croaked. Jimin’s ears flattened against his head. He brought his hand up to your forehead.

“Aish, you’re burning up.” His fingers prodded at your neck, easily finding your swollen lymph nodes. You pouted and grabbed his hands, making him hug you again. Jimin laughed as he gathered you up in another hug. “Is this how you are when you’re sick? Pouty and cuddly?” You nodded into his shirt causing him to hug you tighter.

“Alright, lets get you back into bed. I’ll bring you some coffee and medicine.” He took you by your hand and led you back to your bedroom.

Soon enough, your nightstand was filled with all sorts of helpful goods. Tissues, cough drops, cold medicine, coffee and water all cluttered the small surface. Jimin sat at the edge of your bed, carefully reading the back of the medicine box.

“You have to take this every four hours.” He gave you two horse pills and your water. You frowned at the bright orange capsules but took them nonetheless. “They’ll make you sleepy,” he added.

“Jimin… I don’t want to get you sick.” You turned over in bed, covering your face with the comforter.

“Says the girl who was just hugging me a few minutes ago,” he teased. “You don’t have to worry, hybrids have a strong immune system, remember?”

“Oh…yeah,” you mumbled. You turned over to face him, making grabby hands. Jimin chuckled at you before getting in bed. He let you rest your head on his shoulder, holding you gently to his side. Whether it was your fever or the cold medicine, you didn’t know. The room was spinning, and your mind was fuzzy.

“Thank you Jiminie,” you muttered. The dog boy’s sensitive ears pricked up as he pulled you closer.

“Anything for you.”

When you woke up you were alone in a dark room. You sat up gingerly and looked out the bedroom window. Night had fallen, and the moon illuminated the snowflakes falling from the sky. For a moment, you mourned the day you had slept away. Aching muscles ushered you to the bathroom for a hot shower. It might help you breathe better as well.

Twenty minutes later you stepped into the kitchen in fresh pajamas. Jimin stood at the stove with an apron around his thin waist. He stirred a large pot of soup.

“Jiminie,” you said, shuffling over to him. The dog hybrid turned the heat down on the soup and brought you into a hug. You breathed in his scent mixed with laundry detergent. You almost drifted off in his arms, but he pulled away.

“How’re you feeling?” he asked.

“A little better.”

“It’s already dinner time, I hope you’re hungry.”

You sat yourself down at the kitchen table. “I didn’t know you could cook.”

“I can’t. This is canned soup,” he admitted with a grin. Your laughter quickly turned into a coughing fit.

After a bowl of soup and a cup of tea, Jimin shooed you back into bed. You lay there in the dark, looking up at the ceiling. Being sick was the worst. You had to rest all day and your loved ones had to stay away from you. To put it simply: it was boring and lonely. Usually, you would feel that way, but with Jimin at your side, being sick wasn’t so bad.

You heard the sink in the bathroom shut off, indicating that Jimin had finished brushing his teeth. A few moments later he crawled into bed next to you. You immediately snuggled into his warmth. His lightly muscled arms held you close.

The blaring ring of your alarm clock woke you up the next morning. Groaning, you turned it off and sat up in bed. It seems like you had progressed to stage two: the sniffles. Jimin raised his head from his pillow as you fumbled around the room to get ready for class.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“Class.”

“Oh no, you’re still way to sick. Email your professor and get back into bed missy.” Jimin got out of bed with a sly grin on his face. He picked you up from your position in front of the closet and put you back into bed. You tried to whine, but Jimin gave you a stern look that shut you up. The Shiba Inu crawled back into to bed with you and held you close.

Your cold only lasted for another week before you were totally cured. Unfortunately, you’d fallen behind in a few of your classes. The amount of work that had piled up on you was a bit overwhelming. You decided to enlist the help of your friend Seokjin. He was a sweet guy you befriended in your Intro to Hybrids class back in freshman year.

“Why don’t I stop by and we can study at your place?” he said as you two walked out of a lecture hall. You readjusted the books in your arms.

“That sounds good. You can meet Jimin!” Seokjin grinned down at you and nodded.

“I feel like I already know him with how much you talk about him,” he teased. You pouted dramatically, earing a snort from him.

You got home later that night. Jimin immediately greeted you in the foyer, helping you with your backpack and gathering you up in a hug. His abundant physical affection was now normal to you. It took him a week to really warm up to you before he began begging for head scratches and hugging you constantly. You didn’t mind because you were rather cuddly yourself.

“Welcome home,” he said with a large grin on his face. His cute little tail was wagging as he led you to the kitchen. Sitting on the table were two steaming bowls of instant ramen. It was far from extravagant but mere idea that he cooked for you had you squealing in delight.

“Jiminie! This is so sweet thank you.” You hugged him and gave his ears a good scratch.

“You always cook for me and you’re always tired when you get home,” he explained. The two of you dove in, catching each other up on your day.

“I went to this park and I saw this cute stray cat. I wanted to pet him so bad, but he was afraid of me,” Jimin said with a cute pout.

“Maybe he could smell that you were a dog.” Jimin nodded before he slurped up a mouthful of noodles. “Oh, before I forget. My friend is coming over tomorrow to help me catch up with my classes. Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah, although if you let me go to your classes for you, I could’ve been the one to help you catch up.”

“True but who would’ve nursed me back to health?” You grinned, earning the same expression from him.

The next day you arrived home in the late afternoon with Seokjin. “He’s super sweet, I’m sure you’ll get along.” Your keys jingled as you unlocked your apartment and stepped inside. Like always, Jimin came to greet you with a large grin on his face. However, at the sight of Seokjin standing next to you, his smile fell. For the first time you heard Jimin growl. His ears fell back against his head and if he had hackles they would be raised.

Concerned you stepped forward and took his hand. You looked over your shoulder at Seokjin before leading Jimin further into the apartment.

“Who is that guy?” Jimin asked, features contorted into anger.

“That’s my friend, Seokjin. I told you he was coming over to help me catch up with my classes.”

“You didn’t tell me he was a guy,” Jimin said.

“I didn’t think that was important.” Despite studying hybrid behavior, you didn’t connect the dots between his anger and the reason behind it. Jimin’s expression faltered and he looked away. “Hey,” you said gently. He turned to look at you, his eyes pregnant with turmoil. You gently pet his head, massaging his ears and scalp. He closed his eyes and seemed to calm down with your touch.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t specific about my friend. Would it make you feel better if went somewhere else to study?”

“No!” he suddenly exclaimed, grabbing your shoulders.

“Okay, okay. We’ll stay here. Do you want to join us?” Jimin seemed to mull the idea over for a few seconds before nodding, his ears flopping a bit with the movement.

A few minutes later the three of you were settled down in the living room. Jimin sat off to the side, reading a book, while you and Seokjin sat on the couch. Notebooks, textbooks and pens littered your coffee table.

You began by taking pictures of his notes that you would copy later. Then he caught you up on the lessons you missed. Thankfully, you hadn’t missed many assignments, just a lot of lectures.

Seokjin was explaining a lecture from Hybrid Physiology, a class you struggled with. “Wait. So, their cardiovascular…uh…” Seokjin smiled before leaning close to you and pointing at the textbook. As soon as his shoulder touched yours a growl reverberated through the room. Jimin was staring daggers at Seokjin, who quickly moved away.

“Jimin,” you said gently. The dog boy’s ears fell to the sides of his head before he turned his attention back to his book. Seokjin watched the interaction with a knowing stare.

Two hours later, you were sufficiently caught up. You led Seokjin to the door.

“Thank you so much. You’ve been a huge help.” Seokjin nodded and resisted the urge to pat your head.

“It was no problem.” He paused and adjusted his backpack. “You know, Jimin has feelings for you that run deeper than friendship, right?” Your mouth opened but words didn’t fall out. Instead, a blush creeped its way up your face. “Come on, don’t tell me you forgot about hybrid territoriality and mating. Jimin wouldn’t have acted the way he did if he didn’t have feelings for you.”

“I…I…” you stuttered.

“Think about it, does he act like your friend? Or does he act more like a boyfriend?”

Everything clicked in your mind and you lowered your head, holding your burning cheeks.

“You feel the same way, right? Then isn’t this a good thing?”

Once more, the gears in your mind spun. How could you be so blind not only to Jimin’s feelings but your own as well? You nodded, eyes still on the floor. Seokjin grinned at your demure state.

“Go get ‘em tiger,” he said before stepping out the door.

At the sound of the door clicking, Jimin came into the foyer.

“Is he gone?” Your heart pounded in your chest. You were so nervous you stood facing the door and nodded slightly.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Jimin asked, coming around to stand in front of you. He brought your head up. As soon as he saw your flushed cheeks his eyes widened.

“Is your fever back?”

“N-No…” Jimin’s eyes searched your face, his ears twitching as he concentrated.

“Did Seokjin do something to you?”

“He…said…” You paused biting your lip and lowering your gaze. Jimin still held your face in his hands. Swallowing your nerves, you looked up into his deep brown eyes. “He said that you have feelings for me.” Jimin’s concerned expression quickly morphed into one of surprise. His hands fell from your face as he looked down.

“Do you feel the same way?” he asked quietly.

“Yes,” you said. His head popped up, ears alert.

“Really?” he asked, eyes wide and mouth open. You nodded again, smiling shyly. Jimin launched himself onto you, hugging you tightly. His tail wagged faster than you’ve ever seen before. He tucked his face into your neck and inhaled your scent. His nose pressed against your skin, making you hold him tighter.

Jimin suddenly released you from his embrace. His ringed hands grasped your face, eyes searching your expression. You both smiled at each other, hearts finally in sync. Jimin gently pressed his lips into yours, his thumbs caressing your cheeks. You melted into his kiss, letting him take control. Your mind became hazy, thoughts only of his soft lips and gentle touches. Jimin pulled away, his warm breath fanning your face.

“I’m so happy,” he said. You grinned and kissed the tip of his nose.

“Me too.”


End file.
